1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical-value operating circuit adaptively used for computers such as a personal computer and a workstation, and more particularly to a square-root operating circuit applied to a built-in numerical value operating circuit such as a digital signal processor and a microprocessor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently digital information processing such as in a computer field speeds up increasingly. When performing signal processing or information processing, speeding up of a square-root operation is required, because numerous square roots are used in the field of numerical value calculation.
In this field, it is known such a technology that necessary square roots are obtained by repetitively performing an addition and a substraction with respect to minuends and augends, thereby it has difficulty in enhancing the speed of the square-root operation. Consequently, speeding up of the numerical-value operation in the information processing field has been considered difficult.